Pokéball Wiki
Welcome to the ! We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Pokeball Wiki is a free Pokemon wiki. The wiki is for Pokemon Fans Only, Pokedex By Region File:Placeholder.png |Kanto Pokédex|link=Kanto Pokédex File:Placeholder |Johto Pokédex|link=Johto Pokedex File:Placeholder |Hoenn Pokedex|link=Hoenn Pokedex File:Placeholder |Sinnoh Pokedex|link=Sinnoh Pokedex File:Placeholder |Unova Pokedex|link=Unova Pokedex File:Placeholder |Kalos Pokedex|link=Kalos Pokedex File:Placeholder |Alola Pokedex|link=Alola Pokedex File:Placeholder |Galar Pokedex|link=Galar Pokedex Pokemon Headlines for July 30th to August 1st, Rayquaza Comes to Pokemon GO For the first time in a long time, Rayquaza is coming to Pokemon Go. As Niantic announced today, the Legendary Pokemon will appear in five-star raids from Wednesday, July 31 at 1pm PT / 4pm ET / 9pm BST through Monday, September 2 at the same time. In other words, you've got a whole month to hunt for a coveted Shiny Rayquaza. As Niantic advised, and as long-term Rayquaza hunters well know, this Legendary is extremely weak to ice attacks, so much so that you can basically bulldoze it with the right team composition. Assemble your best ice Pokemon and get ready to raid. There's no telling when Rayquaza will be available again - judging from the pattern so far, probably around 10,000 years from now - so make the most of these limited-time raids while you can. ayquaza aside, Pokemon Go Trainers got another bit of good news today: the storage cap on Pokemon has been raised from 2,000 to 2,500. That's another 500 Rayquaza you can hold, and 500 more slots for all the Ralts you'll catch during the August Pokemon Go Community Day. Or, you know, maybe just treat it as a nice quality of life change and a bit of storage overhead which will make daily play more manageable and individual grinds less stressful. Pokemon Sword and Shield has New Moves New Moves (Pokemon Sword and Shield) ☀Through the various trailers revealed for the games so far, we’ve discovered a handful of the new abilities that will be added to the franchise. These will drastically change how both casual and competitive players use Pokémon. Here are all of the new abilities being added into Pokémon Sword and Shield, as well as which Pokémon can have these abilities and what they actually do. This article will be updated as more Pokémon abilities are revealed. Pokémon Duel service ending Oct 31st As of October 31st, at 01:59 UTC, Pokémon Duel will be ending its service. Users that that attempt to install or update the app after this date will be unable to do so. In addition, Gems are no longer available for purchase. Starting from August 26, results of the Monthly rankings will be inaccessible. Until the end of the service, Duel is handing out one figure for every 50 League Match duels players have participated in up until July 26, 2019, at 01:59 UTC. Additionally, the time to open Time Boosters was cut in half, the amount of materials available from Locked Boosters has increased, the Gem cost to exchange for figures was cut in half, and the number of coins gained from exchanging plates and figures has increased, among other bonuses. As well, the Library of figures will be accessible. Finally, starting on July 26, special log-in bonuses will be available from Thursday (15:00 UTC) to Monday (14:59 UTC). Pokémon Duel was first released on January 24, 2017. = Pokémon Advanced Episodes Arrive on Pokémon TV = This Friday, Ash and Pikachu take their first steps into the Hoenn region when the sixth season of Pokémon the Series arrives on Pokémon TV. Ash and Pikachu continue their Pokémon journey and take their first steps into the Hoenn region when Pokémon Advanced, the sixth season of Pokémon the Series, arrives on Pokémon TV this Friday. Although our heroes must say farewell to some of their old friends as they depart Johto, they're not on their own for long. Ash and Pikachu soon meet up with May, a Trainer just starting her own Pokémon adventure, along with May's little brother, the plucky Max. And hey—Ash's old pal Brock even returns for the journey through this new region! Together, the group faces all sorts of new challenges and discovers new Pokémon, and while Ash is training to take on Gym Leaders, May dives into the competitive world of Pokémon Contests. Remember that when Pokémon Advanced arrives on Pokémon TV, Ash's previous story arc—which includes the third through fifth seasons of Pokémon the Series—will be leaving the service. So, make sure you catch up on those Johto region adventures before heading into Hoenn! When you tune in to watch Pokémon Advanced, remember to load up the newly updated Pokémon TV mobile app to enjoy these classic episodes on the go! = Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse